Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Noob94/Arkisto 2
Piti taas arkistoida keskustelut, kun tuli niin paljon viestejä. ---- Sä näät sen nytten --Byrokraatti - Aku ankka 3. lokakuuta 2009 kello 13.24 (UTC) Eikö ookki hieno allekirjoitus? Ja kun painan allekirjoitus-nappia, tulee tämmönen allekirjoitus (tein tämän asetuksissani): --Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 4. lokakuuta 2009 kello 07.13 (UTC) Se on ollut jo --Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 4. lokakuuta 2009 kello 17.12 (UTC) öhm Ei oikein mistään :( --Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 5. lokakuuta 2009 kello 12.59 (UTC) Käyttäjäsivusi on kopiotu suoraan minun entisestä käyttäjäsivustani tai Swordman666 käyttäjäsivusta (annoin swordman666selle siihen luvan :D) Noh, ei se haittaa... --Ylläpitäjä Super Mario X (Asiaa Ylläpitäjälle?) 5. lokakuuta 2009 kello 14.28 (UTC) Joo Otan tuon uuden äänestyksen parhaiten selvinneen uudeksi. AntivandaaliLuokka:Sivut, joihin TILT on laittanut viestin 6. lokakuuta 2009 kello 16.33 (UTC) JES! Se olen MINÄ! JEE! 'AntivandaaliLuokka:Sivut, joihin TILT on laittanut viestin 6. lokakuuta 2009 kello 16.34 (UTC) Heh heh 'King Tiltus, suuria muokkauksia jo vuodesta 2008!Luokka:Sivut, joihin TILT on laittanut viestin 7. lokakuuta 2009 kello 14.50 (UTC) Etkö aio osallistua juhliin, vai miksi kirjoitit "ihan sama". -- 7. lokakuuta 2009 kello 17.16 (UTC) Että näyttäisi Faladorin guardilta. Suunnitelmasta näkee tarkemmin kaikki, sehän löytyy sivulta: Käyttäjä:Penko/Projektit. -- 8. lokakuuta 2009 kello 13.38 (UTC) Stronghold of security tiedätkö miten sais sen palautuskysymyksen tuola stronghold of securitys??--Kakuta 9. lokakuuta 2009 kello 15.07 (UTC) Minun piti mennä pois koneelta Päättyivätkö juhlat hyvin? Hyvää Joulua Tiedosto:Hyvää_joulua.png Annan jokaiselle Runewikin Ylläpitäjälle joulukortin etukäteen. Hyvää joulua! Siinä lukikin, käytä shiftiä TAI altia ja euron merkki tulee, kun painat alttia pohjassa, ja sitten 5. Joka tapauksessa, olisit tiennyt ton tämän jälkeen, joten oikein! Siinä luki Wohoo! 60 Range! Onneksi olkoon! --Byrokraatti Aku ankka Asiaa? Youtubessa 25. lokakuuta 2009 kello 09.39 (UTC) Karkki vai Kepponen? Tee hee! Happy Halloween! Hahahaha. Trick or Treat? Tässä sulle kortti! Hyvää halloweenia! Whoohooohoooo! left --Byrokraatti Aku ankka Asiaa? Youtubessa 26. lokakuuta 2009 kello 20.15 (UTC) Kun ollaan tehty se, tehdäänkö artikkeli siitä? --Super Mario X (Talk) 27. lokakuuta 2009 kello 15.32 (UTC) Ilmeisesti se on peruttu, Aku ankkakaan ei ole täällä... Muokkailemassa... --Super Mario X (Talk) 31. lokakuuta 2009 kello 16.15 (UTC) Tai... No... En tiedä... --Super Mario X (Talk) 31. lokakuuta 2009 kello 16.18 (UTC) Ette Saatte pitää oikeutenne, kohotettiin tasoa. AntivandaaliLuokka:Sivut, joihin TILT on laittanut viestin 4. marraskuuta 2009 kello 16.10 (UTC) Ei pysty tekemään käyttäjiä enään Viel vähän aikaa sitten pysty, mutta nyt estin sen herra Olen LOLllinkin, joka oli herra runewikinkukon oma käyttäjä. Nyt se ei enää pysty tekeen käyttäjiä. --Byrokraatti Aku ankka Asiaa? Youtubessa 5. marraskuuta 2009 kello 17.46 (UTC) Korjasin keskustelusivusi --Super Mario X (Ota yhteyttä) 60px|link=RuneWiki:RuneWikin henkilökunta 13. marraskuuta 2009 kello 12.14 (UTC) Et ole ehkä ajatellut..? Menemme reve talolle, joka koostuu suunniltaan aina impeistä. Impeillä on 10hp, ja me ownataan ne parissa sekassa, eikä voi hitata kuin maksimissaan 7 :D --Byrokraatti Aku ankka Asiaa? Youtubessa 14. marraskuuta 2009 kello 20.07 (UTC) TehNoobShow Useiden tuntema TehNoobShowista tuttu Guthix episodeista 1, 2, 3 tulee vierailemaan RuneScapeen serveriin 134. Kellonaikaa ja pvm ei ole vielä päätetty. Näissä episodeissa esiintyvä Guthix, oli Suomalainen, mutta vaihtui 4 episoden ajaksi. Nyt TehNoobShow järjestää tilaisuuksia, joissa he voivat antaa faneille mitä haluavat. Pyytäisimme hyväksymistä tähän kampanjaan ja ehkä myös paikalle tulemista ja ääneen puhumista. --Guthix -TehNoobShow 16. marraskuuta 2009 kello 16.22 (UTC) Clan Wars ottelu server 141! Hei. Runewikichat pitää nyt Clan Wars ottelun torstaina klo 15:30 servussa 141, tai mikä se Clan Wars server olikaan. Aloitamme serveristä 141 ja Varrockin suihkulähteestä. Tervetuloa mukaan, ota parhaat haarniskat ja aseet. Haastamme hyvän vastustajan. --Minä - Älä tee perhanaa 17. marraskuuta 2009 kello 15.33 (UTC) ??????????????????????????? miten sä teit sen ilmakuvan runen mapista ??? siis sen mis on pilviä ja kaikkee muuta avan kuin ilmakuvassa.--Warlock Aku vOI EI!! Pyydä apua wikiastas. Mua ne ei enää näköjäät auta. Mene sanomaan Uberfuzzylle ja Angelalle wikiaan. --Byrokraatti Aku ankka Asiaa? Youtubessa 21. marraskuuta 2009 kello 08.17 (UTC) Moi! Kiitti noob94. En arvannu et mun muokkaukset olis hyvii. --Kossu241 21. marraskuuta 2009 kello 09.19 (UTC) Et ehkä luota muhun, mutta ohjeisiini kyllä voit. 1. Lataat hypercamin 2. Kuvaat sillä videoita. 3. Liität Windows movie makeriin. Siinä se. --Minä - Älä tee perhanaa 21. marraskuuta 2009 kello 11.12 (UTC) Ok, kiitos! --Ylläpitäjä Noob94 21. marraskuuta 2009 kello 13.10 (UTC) kiitosviesti Hei. kiitos ku kerroit silloin miten tehdään se se homma missä kerrotaan esim se onko se memberille ja sen G.E hinta ja sekatavarakauppa hinta yms. En päässyt heti vastaamaan koska minullaa oli esto. --xz3yn 21. marraskuuta 2009 kello 18.41 (UTC)xz3yn Auttaisitko minua? Tehtäisiin musiikeista artikkeleita,siiten laitetaan ne Tänne Hyvä käyttäjä Sä oot oikeesti ylläpitäjän tittelin arvonen. Mä uskon sitä. Kiitos! --Ylläpitäjä Noob94 25. marraskuuta 2009 kello 16.16 (UTC) Katso sivua Priest in Peril poista vielä sen tyypin käyttäjä sivu koska se vandalisoi --Skill Mastery 26. marraskuuta 2009 kello 15.03 (UTC)Skill Mastery Uusi Clan chatti runescapessa! Ja se on vain runewikin henkilökunnalle! Päästiin eroon rswiki1'sen johtajasta cc'stä, jonka ukko oli muka varastettu toisen käyttöön. Eli tule jo! Cc Runewiki on nimi! --Byrokraatti Aku ankka Asiaa? Youtubessa 27. marraskuuta 2009 kello 17.05 (UTC) Poistin Duel Arenan Sivu Duel arena oli parempi, vaikka olikin väärä nimi. 70px|link=Käyttäjä:TILT 28. marraskuuta 2009 kello 13.40 (UTC) Hyvä kuva Millä ohjelmalla sait oin hyvän kuvan kuva vedin thanksgiventin --Skill Mastery 28. marraskuuta 2009 kello 14.57 (UTC)Skill Mastery Häh Miten tehdään omalle käyttäjä sivulle esim. oma runescape ukko sivu kuten sulla tai kuva galleria kuten sulla.? --Skill Mastery 28. marraskuuta 2009 kello 15.20 (UTC)Skill Mastery Entä miten laitetaan omalle käyttäjäsivulle video kun on tehnyt siitä windows movie makerilla? --Skill Mastery 28. marraskuuta 2009 kello 15.23 (UTC)Skill Mastery kysymys miten laitetaan kuvia esim party hatteja tai santa hatteja tai miekkoja yms. tai miten lisätään sivuinhin väritausta? --xz3yn 30. marraskuuta 2009 kello 14.55 (UTC)xz3yn kysymys Siis, tarkoitin sellaisia kuvia ja taustoja niin kuin sinun sivullasi.Esim. party hatin santa hatin tai joulukarkin tai aseen yms tai haluamnsa värisen taustan esim keltaisen muistaakseni sinun sivulla oli niitä kuvia ja tausta --xz3yn 30. marraskuuta 2009 kello 15.09 (UTC)xz3yn hei kiitos avusta. Muuten, voisitko viestittää vielä valmiin koodin.--xz3yn 30. marraskuuta 2009 kello 15.46 (UTC)xz3yn viesti Hei haluaisitko Mithril fullit kun sinulla on iron legs, steel platebody ja iron helm. Saat nämä tavarat siksi että olet suosikki käyttäjäni OOT PARAS!!!! öh..... toi OOT PARAS!!!!! viesti on sit xz3yn tekemä --xz3yn 30. marraskuuta 2009 kello 15.49 (UTC)xz3yn ok ok. saat ne legsit ja kiten. Voitko lähettää sen taustavärivaihtokoodin mun keskustelusivulle. --xz3yn 30. marraskuuta 2009 kello 16.14 (UTC)xz3yn no jaa.... siis tarkotin et laitat kokonaisen esimerkin.--xz3yn 30. marraskuuta 2009 kello 16.45 (UTC)xz3yn en osaa =( En osaa laittaa kuvagalleriaan kuvia voitko auttaa ?? --Skill Mastery 1. joulukuuta 2009 kello 05.46 (UTC)Skill Mastery Samaa mieltä minäkin Katso viestiä, jonka laitoin hänelle. 70px|link=Käyttäjä:TILT 2. joulukuuta 2009 kello 15.14 (UTC) Samaa mieltä minäkin Katso viestiä, jonka laitoin hänelle. 70px|link=Käyttäjä:TILT 2. joulukuuta 2009 kello 15.14 (UTC) Valehtelin sille taas Sanoin sille, että asun mukapas hesassa, vaikka en asu. En asu edes Tampereella. Katotaan,, tarttuuko ansaan. Lisäksi sen on pakko olla vanha runescapewikipedia käyttäjä, sillä kerroin sille senkin jutun, et asn tampereella, joskus kesällä. --Byrokraatti Aku ankka Asiaa? Youtubessa 2. joulukuuta 2009 kello 15.48 (UTC) =O Täh? En mä siel oo mitään dellannu. Paransin vaa vähä. --xz3yn 10. joulukuuta 2009 kello 17.58 (UTC)xz3yn